hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1212 - 10 Chefs Again
The twelfth episode of Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on May 29, 2014. On that episode, one chef got their revenge against their former teammates during the challenge, a private dinner service took place, and one chef failed to impress their new teammates and Ramsay. Intro While going back to the dorms, Anton called the team switch a nightmare as it meant learning everything all over again, while Joy did not want the former on the red team as he would not be an asset to them, even feeling that Anton was not worthy of a red jacket. Then, Joy told Anton that his arrogant behavior would not sit with the red team, but while the latter simply agreed to follow her lead, Scott felt that Anton would have a harder time in the red team than himself as his bull headiness would not fly. Anton revealed that it was ten years ago when he last worked with women in the kitchen, and felt they were more sensitive than men as they get more offended. As Anton cursed his situation, Melanie laughed and welcomed him to the red team. Meanwhile, Gabriel welcomed Rochelle to the blue team, but the latter jokingly asked if they could do better in challenges now that she doesn’t have to beat Richard anymore. However, the blue team laughed at her jokes. Team challenge The next day, the new teams came downstairs to see Ramsay standing in front of a makeshift building in the dining room that said L’Épicerie De Minuit, dismaying Rochelle as she should have paid more attention to French. Ramsay explained that inside the building there were multiple ingredients for them to choose from, but the catch was that the building was completely dark as he wanted to address their sense of touch. Each chef was given a minute to grab five ingredients for their baskets, and Melanie felt it was a piece of cake. However, it proved more difficult than she thought as after a minute, Melanie grabbed halibut when she thought it was filet mignon. Sandra called the room creepy and grabbed tuna, Kashia closed her eyes to channel Ray Charles, but was dismayed when she grabbed squid. For Jason, he was not a fan of the dark, and as more chefs went in, Sandra explained how difficult the house was due to the lack of power. Fortunately for Rochelle, she grabbed New York striploin, and as Anton described grocery shopping as love making, Gabriel felt his senses were heightened, only to grab four ingredients instead of five. After, the chefs were given 30 minutes to cook a dish with the ingredients gathered, but Gabriel complained about having only four ingredients before deciding to use what he had to make a badass dish. In the red kitchen, Kashia needed help from Joy to prep the squid as it was a protein she never used before, but she was not confident about her chances. Melanie said there were only so much she could do with the chosen ingredients, but was confident she could pull out a dish with random ingredients. Two minutes left, Rochelle struggled to figure out what to do about her avocado, while Jason struggled to cook his rice. Eventually, both teams had their dishes cooked and plated on time. Before the judging began, Ramsay announced that it was a King of the Hill Challenge as he would taste everybody’s dishes and have somebody sit on the winner’s chair. However, anybody who had a better dish would overthrow the seated chef, and the last chef sitting at the end wins it for their team. Gabriel was the first chef to have his dish judged, and he felt that even with four ingredients, his dish was cooked perfectly before presenting his blackened seared chicken thigh with pan roasted carrots, corn, and squash. However, Ramsay asked where the stuffed chicken leg was, and it was revealed that Gabriel left it at his station, much to his dismay as Ramsay was upset by the two major forgets he made that day. So, Ramsay refused to have Gabriel sit in the winner’s chair, and Scott’s fried oysters with crispy mushrooms and falger wheat were praised for delicious oysters, but criticized for overcooked swordfish. Despite that, Scott was seated in the winner’s chair as Sandra presented her nutty tuna tagliatelle. Ramsay found the pasta component to work alongside the tuna, and Sandra dethroned Scott from the winner’s chair. However, Anton’s pork dish with fig and feta cheese spread, while compared to seagull shit, was praised for being delicious, and he dethroned Sandra, although she said her dish was more complex than his. Rochelle was the fifth chef to have her dish judged and presented her New York striploin with kale and avocado salad, and even though Ramsay called it a strange mix, he praised the sear of the steak and the nice combination. As a result, Rochelle dethroned Anton, and she managed to outlast Joy despite the latter’s dish tasting delicious, Richard as his dish was missing salt, and Kashia’s squid dish for having the bones still in the tentacles. For Jason’s dish, Ramsay spat out the raw brown rice as he compared it to a mouth full of bullets, and he did not dethrone Rochelle. Melanie was the last chef up, and she presented her pan seared halibut with white wine sauce, and duxcelle. Ramsay said the halibut was cooked beautifully, and it had great flavors, but after a tough decision, Melanie failed to dethrone Rochelle, and the blue team won the challenge. Rochelle said that it was an excellent boost of confidence she needed. Reward The blue team was rewarded with a day at Le Spa at Sofitel in Beverly Hills, and Sandra knew that they won because of having two former red chefs like herself and Rochelle. During the reward, Richard called the spa beautiful and luxurious, while Gabriel found Sandra’s relaxed moans to be funny. However, Jason said he does not do spa days before, and he would never afterwards. Punishment The red team was punished by participating in delivery, and during the punishment, Kashia complained about missing out on the spa reward. When the orders came in, Melanie said that it sucked and refused to get a bag out of the truck without Anton’s help, but Joy say that was an excuse for incompetence, which is what she used every time, and Kashia asked Melanie to make some effort instead of standing next to the truck. Then, Melanie handed Scott her half of the delivery with Anton, claiming to be weak. Before service Later that night, the chefs were in the dorms relaxing after their reward and punishment, only for Sous Chef Andi to call them and asking Scott to bring everybody downstairs. Nobody was happy as Melanie wanted that day to be over, and once downstairs, Ramsay revealed that he closed Hell’s Kitchen to the public, and was doing a closed service for a UNICEF charity event. There would be two tables of twelve that night, and Ramsay said that those people were responsible for raising $150,000,000. The menu that night featured a five-course meal, and each chef was responsible for their own course. Knowing how much money could feed starving children, Rochelle was determined to give UNICEF a good service. After changing into their jackets, both teams began prepping for that night’s service, and after, Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open the doors for their guests. Dinner service The menu that night featured lobster risotto led by Anton and Rochelle, tuna tataki led by Melanie and Gabriel, duck ragu tortellini led by Kashia and Richard, rack of lamb led by Scott and Sandra, and an apple beignet dessert led by Joy and Jason. In addition, Ramsay told them that the UNICEF ambassador and host was Angie Harmon, and her appearance smitten Richard as she looked smoking hot despite being in her forties, and anybody who disagreed had a problem. As the first course began, Anton caused a fire by adding too much oil to his very hot pans, much to Melanie’s dismay as Ramsay reminded him that it was a kitchen, not a barbecue. In the blue kitchen, Gabriel was trying to figure out which dishes Rochelle seasoned, but she told him to calm down as it was her course and they had to be on the same page. In the red kitchen, Anton was so focused on his risottos, he did not communicate with anybody on his team which Ramsay did not like, and Joy said that while Anton was the type of guy she hated working with due to his poor communication, she did admit that he can cook after his risottos were accepted. As the red team’s risottos were sent out, Rochelle had her course sent out not long after. On the second course, Ramsay told Melanie to coordinate with her team as she gave out positions to her teammates, and said it did not matter who was out in the dining room as everybody deserved a perfect meal. After Melanie got her course out first, the red team began working on the third course. In the blue kitchen, Gabriel was ready to plate his course, but Rochelle noticed that there were two portions of raw tuna on a plate near the hot plate, and realized that they do not have enough portions for twelve. Jason was annoyed that Gabriel seared off ten tunas instead of twelve as it meant the latter had issues with counting, and Ramsay told the latter to get organized on the basics. Sandra believed that Gabriel peaked if he could not count, but despite that, the blue team got their second course out. In the red kitchen, Kashia told Ramsay that the tortellini would be ready in a minute, but when Anton was about to walk a pan up, Ramsay noticed that Kashia did not check them to make sure they were warm in the center. Sure enough, the pasta was undercooked, and while Kashia blamed Melanie for trying to rush her, the latter had no idea why she was being blamed for Kashia’s rookie ass mistake as Ramsay told her to taste everything. Despite Anton trying to calm Kashia down, the latter was in a panic as it was her course, and felt everybody was fucking her when she herself busted her ass for their courses. Kashia’s flustered leadership dismayed Ramsay as she and Melanie continued to bicker, but their course went out regardless. However, Ramsay pulled an upset Kashia aside, told her to taste everything, and asked if she wanted to go home. However, Kashia said she did not, and in the blue kitchen, Richard had his tortellini up on the pass. However, the blue team was disorganized come plating as everybody needed more tortellini on their plates, and Gabriel ran out after dropping one to the floor by mistake. To make things worse, the three extra ones were overcooked to Ramsay’s dismay, and Richard was forced to plate four tortellini for each plate instead of five, leaving Gabriel embarrassed that they had to move food around to stretch their limit. Then, Ramsay noticed that there were thirteen plates out instead of twelve, and when Gabriel admitted to putting out the plates, Richard said it was not hard to count to twelve. However, Gabriel argued that he knew how to count, and the blue kitchen sent their course out. On the fourth course, Scott had everybody on the red team cooking a component of the lamb dish, but in the blue kitchen, Jason and Sandra argued over how she was breading the lamb as it had to be 90% cooked to bread them. While Sandra argued that she was not crusting them immediately, Richard called it ridiculous. In the red kitchen, Scott was caught saucing the lamb with a ladle, but Ramsay told him that it would spill over if done that way, showing him how to do it with a regular spoon. Melanie got annoyed by that as they all did their part, but Scott’s course came out perfectly. In the blue kitchen, Sandra and Jason argued about how to slice the lamb as the latter was trying to help her out, and told her to go fuck herself if she did not want it. Then, Ramsay revealed that the lamb was cold, pissing Jason off, and Sandra ordered the blue team to flash them despite Ramsay warning her that it could led to them going overcooked. As the red team worked on the dessert course, Kashia feared she was going home that night despite Joy trying to comfort her. As Sandra got the lamb out, Ramsay’s fears came true as they were all overcooked, and not only were they missing three lamb portions, the blue team had no more lamb to cook. Sandra was frozen over what to do, but made a poor suggestion by saying they could cut the tops off for more portions. Ramsay did not like that, and Jason said that he hated her as the blue team was forced to plate only one slice for their twelve top. Sandra was ashamed about her poor performance on the lamb that she could not even look at Ramsay, while Jason and Joy led their dessert course out to their tables. As both teams cleared down, the blue team was ashamed about their poor night, while Kashia and Melanie continued to bicker, which the latter did not understand. As Harmon thanked both kitchens and Ramsay, Jason could not help but smile at her. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, Ramsay thought they would show off to their twenty-four special guests that night, but all he could ask was what the hell happened to them. He named both teams joint losers as they did not perform well enough for his standards, they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Melanie knew by this stage, they had to steer away from the nominations being personal or else there would be meltdowns. Joy struggled to pick two people from the five they had, while Kashia bitterly told the red team to nominate her as her course went down. Despite that, Kashia knew she was not the weakest chef on the red team, while Scott considered Joy based on her poor performance during the challenge. However, Joy considered Scott due to him zoning out that night, while Anton asked Kashia if she was really nominating herself. Kashia felt that shit should not have gone out of hand for her if Melanie dd not sink her, but the latter reminded her that it was her course and it was her time to shine. That led to an argument between the two over Kashia accusing Melanie of sinking her, and she did not give the latter a chance to voice her argument. On the blue side, Jason knew Sandra was the obvious nominee, but asked who was joining her. Sandra knew she would get dominated at elimination, but she also knew the only thing she could do was own up to her mistakes, before nominating herself and trying to pick between Gabriel and Richard. Rochelle could not figure out an answer, while Gabriel nominated Richard for the poor tortellini course. Rochelle agreed that their table got jipped on both the tortellini and the lamb, but Richard nominated Sandra and Gabriel for elimination. While Gabriel claimed to have had an off day, Rochelle reminded him that only ten tuna were seared and how she jumped in to save him. While Rochelle knew Sandra was her first nominee, she struggled to pick either Gabriel or Richard as her second as both screwed the blue team that night. Elimination Melanie announced Kashia as the red team’s first nominee, with Scott as their second, while Rochelle announced Sandra as the blue team’s first nominee, and Gabriel as their second. During their pleas, Sandra admitted that she screwed up that night, but added on that she thrived in challenges and that she always fought back every time. While Ramsay felt that Sandra lost her passion, the latter claimed she was disappointed in herself because she could do better. Then, Ramsay deemed Kashia’s performance her worst yet, but she claimed to have driven since the beginning and wanted to continue to grow. Scott said he kept working every day and trying to everything perfect, but while Ramsay admitted that he shined in the challenges, he was looking for a leader. However, Scott said he was, and asked for another chance so Ramsay could see it, but the latter said he was getting tired of waiting. Finally, Gabriel said he never stopped from his mistakes, but while Ramsay felt he was giving up, Gabriel denied that. Ramsay sent Scott and Gabriel back in line, along with Kashia, before eliminating Sandra for her disastrous leadership on the lamb course. Before Sandra left, she thanked Ramsay for everything as it made her a stronger person, and during her exit interview, she felt her chance slipped away and that it not her night, before saying she had no regrets. After Sandra left, Ramsay told the chefs that he seen them shine in a couple of moments, but he wanted a service where shined together. While being dismissed, Scott called his nomination bullshit, but decided to take it as a learning experience to make sure he was never nominated again, while Gabriel was happy that he survived because he had to prove to Ramsay he was there to win. Then, Kashia called that night a wakeup call. Ramsay's comment: "It may have been charity night in Hell's Kitchen, but when it comes to Sandra, I wasn't in a charitable mood." Category:Episodes Category:Season 12